The Elric Sister- CONTINUATION OF RAGEHOMUNCULUS
by alicexblood97
Summary: hey guys! this is ragehomunculus! here is the continuation of my story
1. The Elric Secret

LIZZY POV

It was a warm summer night in Dublith, most of the town had gone in for the night, but a hooded figure was scurrying down an alleyway near the Devil's Nest. That would be me, Lizzy Elric, yea yea like Edward and Alphonse Elric but I lived with our teacher. Sience Ed-niisan didn't want me getting hurt during their trip he dropped me off at Mrs. Izumi's, any way on with the story…. "Damn! Mrs. Izumi is going to kill me when I get home." I muttered. All of a sudden I stopped short, because I had sensed a great evil following me. Confirming my suspicions a smooth male voice asked from behind me "What is a pretty young lady like yourself doing out here so late?" Sighing I said "going home away from creeps". Continuing to walk away the same voice said "Aw come now sweetie, look at me" I rolled my eyes and looked behind me. This man was well built, had brown hair, and a vest with white fur along the rim. "And you are?" I asked without the slightest bit of emotion in my voice. "My name is Greed" he said with a smirk "what is your name young lady?" "Elizabeth" I stated plainly. "Well Greed-san I must be going" "I hope we meet again…Elizabeth" this guy really was a vile and disgusting creature. Who knows what he is thinking.

GREED POV

I laughed when she walked away. _This chick is hiding something under that hood, and I wanna find out. _I thought. "Bido" I called. A short bald man with a tail and liver spots stepped out from the shadows. "Yes Mr. Greed?" he asked "follow that girl, find out what her secret is" Was my answer. With a nod he scurried off after the girl."Elizabeth….. that name why does it sound so familiar?" I asked myself walking back to the Devils Nest "oh well I will find out soon enough"

NORMAL POV

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING" Izumi yelled. "WHAT IF SOMEONE FOUND OUT WHO YOU REALLY WERE? WHAT IF _THEY_ FOUND YOU?" Looking down Lizzy said "I'm very sorry Mrs. Izumi" With a sigh Izumi said "Just be thankful you got home before your idiot brothers." At this she gasped "ED and Al-niisans are comeing to visit!" she exclaimed. Izumi laughed "Yes and they should be here in a day or two. Hopefully Ed didn't do anything stupid_er_ since the last time we saw him" Lizzy was jumping around so much that her hood fell off revealing wolf ears. (A/N: Yes she is a chimera I will explain how she became one in later chapters X)) Smiling, she said "you always were the giddiest of the Elric children"

BIDO POV

I don't belive it that little girl is an Elric and a chimera?! Wait till Mr. Greed hears this…..


	2. Kidnapped by Greed

NORMAL POV

"So the little brat is a chimera and an Elric? Very interesting." The homunculus mused, sitting at the Devils Nest he smirked "I have an idea… Bido, Martel, Roa, bring me the little twerp" "Of course Mr. Greed" said Roa. After they left Greed called "So Envy how long were planning to sneak around?" A sadistic chuckle came from the gender confused (A.N: HAHA) homunculus. As he walked out of the shadows he replied "Not much longer, I was just here to tell you that Father is after the girl to, we are looking for a new Homunculus." Greed smirked "and? I know that's not all he is planning." "He wants to make the Elric brothers behave". Standing up Greed turned to Envy, "tell dad if he wants the girl he will have to get to her first"

LIZZY POV

It was around 2 in the morning when I heard my window open. Snapping my eyes open I reached for my alchemy ring when someone grabbed my hand. It was a woman with short blonde hair and tattoos. "Come on kid" she said pulling me out of bed "our boss wants to meet you" Boss? That's when a big guy hit me in the back of the head and I blacked out

_~TIME SKIP~_

When I woke up my hands and feet were tied and it looked like I was in a basement of some sort. Sighing I struggled to break free I had to get out of here, I was just glad I woke up with my sweatshirt hood on. "It's no use y'know, not even your wolfy claws could get you out of there" a seemingly familiar voice said from the doorway….it was that guy who calls himself Greed! "What do you want?" I snarled venomously. "Calm down wolfy, all I want is two things. 1. The secret to your armored brother's body and 2. I want you to join me." Sighing I said "1. I wasn't there when that transmuted mother so I don't know how Al got his body like that. 2. Dream on, I'm not joining you" The man laughed, "You think you have a choice, that's cute" All of a sudden I noticed something….this guy was a homunculus! Just like that palm tree, Envy! Trying to hide my fear I asked "S-S-So when were you gonna mention you are a homunculus?"

GREED POV

What's with this chick? It seems she was afraid of something. That's when I remembered Envy say pops is after her too. If I want to keep her as my possession I have to keep her a secret from him.

Ed: im not in this one either!  
Me: calm down you will be in the next one… **I DO NOT OWN FMA OR IT CHARACTERS EXCEPT LIZZY!**


End file.
